Kazuma Ikeda/Kazuma Shibahime
Kazuma Ikeda (池田 一馬 Ikeda Kazuma) is the son of Yumi Ikeda that Toshiharu Shibahime (Tsubasa Shibahime's father) is dating. He's a member, along with the minor characters Martin, Joker, Ushio and Atsuya, of an indie-rock band (called "Yin & Yang") He is the step brother and later husband of Tsubasa. Kazuma is voiced by Akira Ishida (Japanese) and Buddy Woodward (English). Appearance To those who don't know him, Kazuma would look like a punk, which somewhat describes him. He's bleached his hair, so it is unknown what his actual hair color is. He wears dark clothes and skull jewelry no matter where he is, evidenced by the fact that he wore it when he was meeting his step father and sister. Personality Despite his attire, Kazuma doesn't act like a punk or anything close to it. He cares about Yumi Ikeda (Kazuma's mother) a lot and respects her decision to marry Toshiharu Shibahime (Tsubasa Shibahime's father). Role in the series Relationships Tsubasa Shibahime Because of his bleached hair and skull jewelry, he is initially looked upon with suspicion by Tsubasa. Because he wants Yumi Ikeda (Kazuma's mother) to be happy and eager to have a little sister, he has no objections to their marriage. However, he makes the mistake of assuming that Tsubasa is an elementary school student due to her short stature, causing Tsubasa to have a spectacular meltdown. Although their first meeting goes badly, Kazuma runs into Tsubasa a few days later. He saves her from a "dirty old man with money", but when the police arrive, they assume that he is the bad guy due to his appearance, so Tsubasa has to save him. After spending some time together they realize that they are similar in their loneliness, and immediately bond like a real brother and sister. After their parents marry and move in together, Tsubasa and Kazuma become inseparable. Seeing their close bond during their move-in day, Toshiharu Shibahime (Tsubame's father) presciently wonders whether step-siblings can marry. Kazuma falls in love with Tsubasa but she feels he chose music over her. He leaves home, but writes many love songs about Tsubasa, which become huge hits for his band in their first label album, which they all agree to call 'Tsubasa'. After working through whether he loves Tsubasa as a sister or as a woman, he eventually returns home, and immediately asks Tsubasa to marry him. They marry soon after Tsubasa's high school graduation and later have kids which are not named. Soichiro Arima His big-brother-like qualities are what naturally brings him and Arima together as friends, with the latter very much impressed with Kazuma's musical talent. Arima and Kazuma easily relate to each other without any trace of friction, which elicits a bit of jealousy from Hideaki and Takefumi. Trivia * The name Kazuma 'means "one" (一) or "harmony, Japanese style, peace, soften" (和) ('kazu) and "real, true" (真), "horse" (馬), "brush, grind, improve, polish" (磨), "chafe, grind, polish, rub" (摩) or "full, fulfill, satisfy" (満) (ma). * Kazuma's surname Ikeda 'means "pool, pond" (池) ('ike) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). Category:Kare Kano Characters Category:Male Characters